Message indeed Received
by terrietont
Summary: What was going on in Peridot's mind in the episode "Message Received"? This is my take on what she was thinking throughout the chain of events.


**The episode Message received from Peridot's point of view. Enjoy!**

I had successfully pulled out the diamond communicator from the moon base. Now to contact Yellow Diamond.

Eee! Steven! What is he doing here? He's looking at me angrily... I'm a little uncertain.

"Oh Steven!" I greet cheerfully! He doesn't seem fazed by that. "Peridot. I need to talk to you"

Um... well, I suppose. "Umm Yeah sure!" I reply.

Steven and I get into a broken down vehicle... why? I have no clue.

"Why are we in this broken down vehicle?" I ask. Steven ignores my question: obviously there is something else on his mind.

"Peridot... I wanted to ask you... about the diamonds" he replies.

Ah finally! A question I can answer with ease!

"Oh! I don't know what the others have told you, but there's a reason they're in charge!" I say proudly.

Steven stares at me. "Why is that?"

"They're objectively better than us! Every gem has their strengths and weaknesses but not them!" I reply with triumph. It is true, all of the diamonds are superior!

"They're absolutely, totally, completely flawless beings!" I say. "Especially my diamond, Yellow Diamond! The most perfect the most reasonable, rational decider ever to exist in the universe!"

My Diamond is the most superior! I live to serve her!

Steven looked at me worried.

"You're really loyal to her, aren't you?"

Pffft, well obviously! I was made for her!

"How could I not be? We might have our little truce, but I'll never forsake the gem I was made for!"

I was given a role. I will stick to that role no matter what! That's what a real Homeworld technician does!

"That's good because she's right behind you!" Steven says pointing over to me.

What? She is? I turn around, to my horror.

"What?" I feel a hand grab the communicator out of mine. NO!

Steven is locking me inside the vehicle!

"No NO!" I yell out in desperation!

"Save your strength, you're up against one of the earths greatest trapping technologies, The child safety lock!" He says.

No! NO! I can't be trapped here. The air is getting thinner, I can hardly think. Why is he doing this to me? I am too lovable!

"No no! How could you do this to me?! The great and lovable Peridot! I thought we were finally friends like you wanted!" I cried out.

Let me out! I thought I did everything right!

"I saw you sneak this off the moon base! What is it? Tell me!" Steven says forcefully.

No. I won't. It's none of your concern. "It's nothing special... and definitely not important at all!" I reply angrily.

"Hmmm... then why don't I just smash it?" Steven says holding up a rhythmatic pulverizer!

You wouldn't!

"No no no wait!..."

I sigh. Fine. I'll tell him.

"Alright look, I have a plan. Allow me to explain it's a communicator: meant for the express purpose for contacting the diamonds back on Homeworld." I explain. He should know at this point.

"You're still trying to contact Homeworld?" Steven asks.

Of course I am! I don't want to be stuck here forever! I got too carried away trying to appease to the crystal gems... but it doesn't matter: once I get to Homeworld I would have officially reclaimed my position and reasoned with Yellow Diamond to save the earth. That way, no one will be harmed! And who knows? I might even visit Steven and the gems!

It was going to be great!

"Of course! I figured it out! You simple clods keep trying to protect the earth but you can't do anything right!"

"I let myself get carried away too! Laughing, singing, building out little machine... but don't you see? None of that matters! All that matters is that I'm of use to yellow diamond! This planet can be of use to yellow diamond! I must contact her to reveal what I've discovered!"

Yes! Yes! Maybe then Steven will finally understand.

"But the diamonds are bad! They don't care about the earth: they wanted to hollow it out and now they wanna blow it up with the cluster!" Steven said shielding the device from me.

well duh! That's the point!

"Yes, yes that's the point!"

Steven growls at me. "Why do I keep sticking my neck out for you? You're never gonna be on our side!"

Steven yelled out for the gems "Garnet, Amethyst Pearl!" And ran away with the device!

No NO! NO!

"Steven NO! Don't get them! Steven!"

"Release me!" I scream!

"Steven release me this instant!" I need to get out now! It's becoming harder and harder to concentrate in this vehicle! Someone RELEASE ME!

I won't be held prisoner again! No!

I then spot a button on the vehicles circular controller. It makes a loud sound. Like an alarm, but louder.

Maybe I'll finally get those Clods's attention! Stupid Steven and his stupid kindness!

Grrrrr!

"Release me now!" I yell.

"I don't want to stay in this smelly broken vehicle!" I yell out. Someone please get me out!

Wait... there seems to be a way I can open the vehicle. Yes! I am a genius.

I take a wide glance at my robot. Yes! Perfect!

Now I can finally do what has to be done!

Time to get what is mine!

I break the walls with all my force and watch as those clods try to attack me. "Free free! Ahahaha!" Yess! THIS IS PERFECT!

"How did she escape?" Steven shouts.

"Fools! Your invisible rotary shield was no match for me! Once I applied LOGIC!" I announce. I am too smart for these clods! Now I have a mission!

"Now I'm gonna do this RIGHT!" I throw the vehicle at those clods! Hehahaha! Aha Amethyst and Pearl are holding the communicator.

I grab it and take off.

"See? None of you know what you're doing!" I say

I begin running with my communicator. "How do you open the stupid!" I growl. Grrrr! This is shut so tightly!

"What's up? Peri-SNOT!" Eeee! The amethyst has shapeshifted into a large Earth vehicle! They caught up! No!

"Good one Amethyst!" Steven replied angrily.

Ahhh! No! They've cornered me! No! This can't be happening!

A large blast hits the robot as it twirls around and falls to the ground.

Errrg... my head. I gasp noticing the communicator!

Yes! I still have a chance!

The pearl's spear knocks the communicator away. NO!

"DOG PILE!" The Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl come down to squish me.

"Ahh no!" I yell out. They begin bashing at the machine. What those clods don't realize is I have the upper hand. I jump out of a tube connecting from the robot and find the communicator open! Yes finally!

"You're not getting away with it!" Steven comes at me.

He squeezes me tight making it difficult to hold the communicator.

"I trusted you!" He says squeezing tighter. GET. OFF!

"All that time bonding, and hoping and caring about you!"

Oh come on! You don't understand the logics! Now LET ME GO!

"You don't get it either! This is your... whole... problem!" I say trying to get out of his grip.

"Your emotions rule out reason!" I say gripping tighter into the device!

"I will. Do... what has to be done!" I say finally opening the device!

Yes! YES!

Steven is pulled away from me as I'm free to contact my Diamond!

"She'll sort this out!" I say. Yes! She will. I know for certain my Diamond will have complete rational descisions to make!

I'm laughing both excitedly and nervously. This is really happening! This is really happening!

A pearl shows up on the communicator.

"This is the yellow diamond control room, who authorized you to make this call?" She says sharply.

Um. Well.

"Err no one" I reply. But this was important! "But it's an emergency!" I reply.

"That's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel!" She says.

Eh. Maybe this won't work.

Suddenly a voice speaks up. I feel sweat trickle down my face.

"Pearl.

The pearl looks up nervously.. "Yes my diamond?

"Why is there someone on the diamond line?"

Oh my stars... is-is that?... h-her?

"I don't know! I was just about to tell her that-" the pearl gets cut off.

My superior appears before me. I'm shaking in fear. Wh-what what d-do I say?!

"I'll take it from here"

She's actually talking to me! ME!

"M-my diamond Peridot reporting in!" I salute.

"Which peridot?" She asks.

Oh. That's right. I forgot I'm just a peridot.

"Fuh- Face cut 5 XG!" I announce. I remember having to use that on Homeworld. Maybe... maybe earth was better than- NO! I won't let myself get invested!

"I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and-" she cuts me off.

"This sells you're behind schedule on your mission to... how is the earth?" She asks.

I can't lie to my Diamond. I have to come clean.

"It's... full of life" I say wincing at her response.

"Organic life" she said in a disgusted voice.

"And where is the Jasper I assigned you? And why aren't you calling from the ship?"

Oh... no... too many questions. Have to think of something quick.

"Uhh err The ship was destroyed" I say.

"By whom?" She asks suspiciously.

Uhhh... I... I can't tell her about Steven. I don't know why, but I'm feeling almost empathetic for him. The others, they deserve some respect too... I don't know what to do.

"I-it-it was destroyed by..." Steven looks over at me sadly.

No. No I won't tell her.

"No one!, there was an accident while we were landing" I lie. Please make this work!

Yellow diamond glares at me for a moment. "I'll inform your manager of your incompetence."

I feel a shiver go down my spine. I guess... I really am incompetent.

The pearl looks over at me... smiling. This was humiliating to say the least.

"And what is the status of the cluster?" She asks.

... err. Sh-should I lie? N-no she'll see right through me!

"The cluster will emerge shortly..." I say.

I can see a small grin on her face. "Good, we'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet" she says.

Wait... miserable? She's not even giving the earth a chance! Perhaps I could do something different?

"Thank you for your report peridot" she says.

She... she thanked me. That's good. Mission accomplished. Good. Done. N-nothing else needed.

"There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment" she says.

No... this doesn't feel right. Something's wrong. I- I can't be doing this! Not now!

"Wait!" I say. Yellow diamond stops and waits.

"I-I wouldn't have called just to waste your time with a report!" I say back. Maybe she can hear me out.

"You already have" she responded. Errr... no wait. I have to finish!

"No. The reason I've called... the real reason is." Am I really about to let this out?

"I believe we should terminate the cluster!" I propose. She turns to me curiously stern.

"Why?"

I swallow. "The organic ecosystem creates rescources unique to this world! We can't sacrifice all that just for one geoweapon!" I say. Seriously, she could use the resources! There could be a truce between Homeworld and earth!

"I'd like to tell you about some plans I have to utilize the planet without disrupting the local-" I got cut off.

"I've heard enough. I don't care about potential and resources." Yellow Diamond says tiredly.

Wait... what? What is the point of all this then? I don't understand.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"I want my cluster and I want that planet to die, just make that happen" she says.

No! I won't! That is far from logical.

"No!" I say back.

"Are you questioning my authority?" She asked sternly.

Sweat beads down my face in fear. N-no! I

"I'm questioning your objectivity, my Diamond!" I respond trying to ease her out of this anger filled moment. She-she can't just sacrifice it all!

She can't! She's reasonable! Isn't she?

She stands up full body exposed in fury. "You are out of line"

Oh Stars... what have I done?..

"I-I just think-" I try.

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a peridot!" She barks back.

P-puny? Is that how she see's me? Is that how she sees all peridots? N-no there has to be another reason.

"But-" I try again.

"You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence"

I look down shamefully.. sh-she's right.

"And you would do well to-"

"But-" I try again. Please listen!

"Shut your mouth!" She barks at me.

I clamp my mouth shut fearfully. No no no! This was not supposed to happen!

"You have failed at every stage of this mission"she replied angrily.

Oh...I-I have... I r-really have.

"Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order."

"You are to leave the cluster to grow, it will tear apart the earth and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off of our star maps!"

No NO NO NO NO STOP STOP NO I CAN'T DO THIS! Th-this isn't right!

I'm shaking and my body is sweaty, I just want to hold my vision spheres shut!

"IS THAT CLEAR?" She yells back.

I can't take this anymore! She has no idea about the beauty and life on earth! SHE'S WRONG ABOUT IT, SHE'S WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!

NO I WONT DO IT!

"I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty there are things on this planet worth protecting!" I yell back.

I know now! She's not rational, she's not reasonable! SHE'S A CLOD! and I WONT let her hurt my friends! NO!

"What do you know about the earth?!" She replies with anger.

YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS PLANET IS LIKE AND YOU ARE FUELED WITH HATRED AND UNREASONABLE ANGER!

I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN I WONT I WONT! MY FRIENDS ARE WORTH PROTECTING!

YOU STUPID DUMB CLOD!

PERIDOT, STOP! NO! STOP TALKING! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE! STOP STOP STOP STOP!

GGRRRR... SHUT UP! SHUT UP DON'T LISTEN! DON'T LISTEN!

STOP TALKING, STOP TALKING, STOP TALKING!

"Apparently more than YOU. YOU CLOD!" I scream.

Her face shifts to outrage.

...

OH. MY. STARS!

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!

what have I done... no no no no no no no no no no no no!

NO!

WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

I can't believe I just did that! I got so caught up in the moment!

This can't be real! This has to be some kind of illusion! No! This can't be happening.

Oh my stars! What have I done?!

"Uhhh... Peridot out!" I say shaking. I swear I'm about to disapate my form...

OH STARS!

The communicator turns off as I hear happy voices behind me.

Oh my stars. That really just happened. I really just said that. No.

NO!

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

"That was amazing!" Steven says.

No. No it wasn't... I'm shaking in terror about what I have done.

"I can't believe I just did that..." I mutter unable to control myself.

This can't be happening... I just did that! WHY DID I DO THAT?!

"I was so wrong about being so wrong about you!" Steven says happily.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I repeat. Why?! Why did I do that?!

"You thought you could change her mind!" The Garnet says.

Yes... I did... I-I I thought..

"Yellow D got torn down by the Peri-Dactyl!" Amethyst shouts proudly.

No... oh god no...

"Ugh. Can one of you take this?" I ask handing the communicator.

"Why?' The Pearl asks.

"Because it can be remotely detonated" I reply.

I fall down curled up. What else was here to do now? I'm a traitor! Why did I do that! Why am I protecting this planet?! Help me...

I can't move. I just... can't fathom what I did. Oh I'm so dead!

Why did that happen?!

WHY DID I DO THAT?!

I hear the Gems panicking as the device blows up in the distance.

"I thought I could reason with her" I say to them. This is my worst nightmare come true! I cannot believe this happened!

"Yeah you really made her mad!" Amethyst says

"And then you insulted her to her face!" The Pearl says.

Please... don't remind me. Oh please don't remind me.

"Do you know what this means?" The Steven says excitedly.

I'm dead?

"I'm a traitor to my Homeworld..." I reply.

"You're a Crystal gem!" Steven says and squeezes me affectionately.

Oh joy...

"Whether you like it or not" The Garnet says smiling.

I can't believe I'm a Crystal clod now! Ohhh NO!

THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY EXISTENCE!

I-I-I got s-so caught up in the moment... all the anger.. and frustration.. and-and love for my friends... I-I just let it all out on her. I just let it come out of me like a rebel.

I'm a rebel now... I'm a Crystal gem. This isn't real... this can't be real.

"You're a Crystal gem!" Steven's words echo in my brain.

I'm truly no longer apart of Homeworld anymore. It's official.

I really am a Crystal clod.

I really am a gem.

Oh god...

I groan in pathetic defeat.

This can't be real!

Ugghhhh.

Uggggghhhhhh!

Help.


End file.
